Birthday Scissors
by ScissorLuv05
Summary: Did you ever wonder what is up with Jade and scissors? "...But a year ago she didn't find anything special in scissors...When she got home, she framed those scissors and put them up on her wall." BeckxJade  others.


Everybody knows that Jade has a weird obsession with scissors- her locker's decorated with them, when she gets angry she intends to grab scissors and cut something into little peaces.

But a year ago she didn't find anything special in scissors. To her it was just a thing, which she used in her classes sometimes. That is until someone changed her perspective..

It was that day of the year- Jade's birthday. She didn't like to celebrate it, but she always knew that she won't get away from her friends- Cat, Andre, Robbie.. The curly haired guy, Sinjin, who always had a weird obsession with Jade. And of course her boyfriend- Beck.

Jade's morning was usual. She woke up, got a shower, dressed up and walked out of her house to school. Ad she walked into Hollywood arts everything seemed pretty normal- people near their lockers talking, Beck greeting Jade with a peck and a cup of sweet morning coffee. Jade went to her locker. Back then it wasn't decorated. Jade used to say 'An undecorated locker IS decorated in it's own special way'.

As Jade pulled out books and drank coffee Robbie and his puppet came up. They started talking about something. Jade wasn't listening, because she was thinking and enjoying the fact, that there is 50% chance of people forgetting her birthday or ignoring that fact because of what happened a year before (when a girl came up to Jade and wished her a happy birthday, Jade pushed her into the smallest janitors closet in the school and locked her in. Nobody could open the door so after a week and help from specialists the girl could be free again).

The day went normally, but at the last period everything changed.

Acting class. Sikowitz was showing how to act as a psychopath hairdresser when Cat interrupted him and asked everyone's attention. At first Jade thought that Cat would say something random like 'OH. I wonder if in heaven the coconuts are gold.. Or in the unicorn land.. Rainbowy.'. But no.

„Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Cat asked politely.

Everyone starred at Cat pretty much thinking the same thing as Jade.

„Okay. Thank you." Cat smiled. Then looked up confused, because she forgot why she cut in. „Waaaait.." She said looking at the ceiling. „ Rainbowy.." She giggled.

„Cat!" Andre yelled at her, pulling the little red head out of her trance.

„Yes?"

„Talk"

„Oh.." Cat looked around and then spotted Jade. A smile lit up her face."Jade,"

When Jade heard her name she instantly looked up at Cat. The got girl knew where this was going, but she didn't want to admit that to herself, so Jade stayed pretty ignorant.

„Jaaade." Cat singed.

"What?" Jade shouted, annoyed.

Cat started giggling.

„It's your birthday" She singed again.

„Wow, Cat.. really? I didn't know that." Jade said, annoyed and sarcastic, as usual.

Cat giggled and did something with her hands.

„Don't be silly Jade." The red head looked around. „ Okay. So we.."

Jade starred blankly. She couldn't help herself, so she interrupted.

„We?"

„Yes.. Me, Andre, Robbie and Beck..." Cat explained.

„And me." Rex added while sitting on Roobbie's lap.

Jade rolled her eyes. What was the deal with Robbie ant his 'it'. Rex was just another side of Robbie. But the guy was just too big of a weenie to show that side.. Actually, secretly, Jade thought, that if Robbie ditched Rex and showed that side of him, he would accomplish almost as much as Beck did.

„We wanted to wish you a happy birthday. We all hope that you will stay the same as you are and we wanted to say that we love you."

Cat was the first girl that Jade was friends with. They loved each other really much and they go way back. Actually they met in kindergarten, when some kid insulted Cats hair. Jade went up to him and pushed him into the bushes. Since then Cat and Jade are like two peas in a pot. They know everything about each other, even if sometimes Jade is really stubborn and ignorant.

Jade nodded her head. That was her way of saying 'thank you' without any insulting comments.

„Present time!" Cat yelled happily.

Jade's mouth flew open. They got her presents? Are they wazzing her?

From Cat jade got unicorn formed brownies with black sprinkles on them. Jade loved Cat's home made food so she sincerely thanked Cat and ate them. Robbie got her black, dark blue, dark purple and dark red nail polished. Jade thanked him. Rex got jade a pink bikini, but Jade stole Rex from Robbie, dressed it in a bikini and threw out of the window. Andre got her a microphone. Jade liked to sing, so the microphone was useful. She thanked the Harris kid too. And finally it was Beck's turn.

Jade knew Beck Oliver for about four years. He was really a interesting persona. He was gorgeous, hot, smart, funny, made her want to become a better person. But also he was kind of quiet, most of the time just lost in his thoughts. She knew Beck so well that she was practically certain that his present will be something creative and deep. And, of course, Jade was more correct then ever.

„Okay.. So my present isn't really like the others.." He looked at the other presents."But it has a special meaning to it.. If you won't figure it out.. I'll explain." He smiled and handed Jade a box.

The box wasn't heavy and it was perfectly wrapped in black paper.

Jade carefully opened it and saw one thing there- scissors.

For a minute she starred at them. Many questions flew though her head. 'Why scissors?' 'What meaning?' 'What the fudge is Beck talking about?'

Jade starred and thought. At that moment she found the scissors really attractive for many reasons. But mostly because they were shiny and gold. Also because it was a present from her boyfriend.

The girl with various colored steaks in her head looked up at Beck. There was no way that Jade could explain this presents hidden meaning. Which, as she found out later' actually deeper than she thought it will be.

For a minute Beck and Jade just looked at each other.

The silence frustrated Jade.

„So?" She said with an annoying tome.

„You really don't understand?"

„No."

„Okay.." Beck scratched the back of his neck. He was thinking of how he could explain properly."The scissors represent you."

Everybody in the room just starred at him for a minute. Beck suddenly felt like he was Cat. But he kept on going.

„They're sharp, cold, deadly. Sometimes they might hurt people.. Just like you." Beck stopped for a minute and just looked at the scissors in Jade's hand.„But also they're really petite, golden, beautiful.. They are always useful.. Just like you." Beck smiled at Jade.

„Deep.." Andre said, cutting in.

Jade was lost in her thoughts for a minute.

Beck was right. In a way.. Scissors could be Jade's twins. And those words, that Beck told Jade, were really flattering.

„Thank you, Beck." Jade thanked her boyfriend sincerely and smiled. That was the best present of her life.

When she got home, she framed those scissors and put them up on her wall.

Over time Jade became obsessed with scissors. And she swore to herself, that she will never forget that day, when the love of her life gave her the best birthday present ever.


End file.
